1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotatable member and replaceable components therefor, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mower blade and replaceable cutter inserts therefor, and to methods of constructing and utilizing the same.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Beeston, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,311, entitled "BLADE FOR ROTARY LAWN MOWER", discloses a bar which has an arm that extends beyond the leading edge of the bar. A blade holder is slidably disposed on the retaining arm, and thereafter a cutting blade is removably mounted in the blade holder.
Beeston, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,059, entitled "ROTARY LAWN MOWER BLADE", discloses a blade holder including a U-shaped end portion defining a blade supporting clip member.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,468, entitled "GRASS CUTTER BAR", discloses a grass cutter bar having tubular receptacles at its opposite ends for accommodating insertable cutter elements.
There were, and still are, a plethora of problems attendant the prior art structures prior to the advent of the present invention.